Luca Hall
Luca J. Hall is one of the main characters in the new Freeform series Grown-ish. Luca Hall is portrayed by actor and model Luka Sabbat. Information He is a fashion major at Cal U. He and Zoey became fast friends and soon started to date. Zoey was dating Aaron at the same time. When the boys found out, they both called it off. After, Zoey and Cash’s relationship ended Zoey had to choose between Luca and Aaron. Zoey picked Luca, and they have been in a relationship since. Luca is Zoey’s best friend and can not stand Aaron. An art and fashion design student at Cal-U, Luca is a laid back free spirit with a fondness for weed, kimonos and rings. He initially befriends Zoey Johnson when they both attend a midnight class and through a shared love of fashion. He often offers her wise-beyond-his-years advice that serves to calm her occasional freak outs. They began dating until it was revealed that Zoey was playing both Luca and Aaron Jackson and after a period where neither were speaking to her, their friendship continued. After watching her crash and burn in a brief romance with star athlete Cash Mooney and competing with he and Aaron for Zoey's affections, Luca eventually wins Zoey’s heart and they enter into a relationship at the end of Season 1. Luca’s origins remain a mystery, but over the course of Seasons 1 and 2, bits of his family life and personal idiosyncrasies are revealed. A snippet of conversation with Zoey reveals that his father is an alcoholic, which causes Luca to worry about how it will affect the rest of his life. He’s well-traveled, has a weird interest in birds and appears to be a loner in between his occasional moments of hanging out with the rest of his and Zoey’s crew. Currently in Season Two, he and Zoey are working through their relationship growing pains, but remain strong in their commitment to each other while navigating the college experience. Quotes "People need to start being comfortable with being uncomfortable." "That's fire." "Nah, we get it, you're...woke." "You missed our class. Don't worry though...got you covered. Told the professor you were getting an abortion." "Deadass." "You went to the barber and said, 'Fuck my shit up...I don't know what I want today'. You got the fade in the front with the mullet in the back. How you gonna be black and a redneck at the same time, bro?" "Excuse me, Zoey, all lighting is good for me." "People have to get comfortable being uncomfortable." "I'm always gonna pick the things that people run away from and look for the things that people make assumptions about. Then I make it as fire as I can...that's what I call art." "All my shit's impeccable." "I rock with love...conceptually." "You mean something real to me. I love you, Zoey." Trivia After meeting Luka Sabbat in an elevator, show creator Kenya Barris offered him a role with the show, loosely basing "Luca" on Sabbat's real life persona. Sabbat began as recurring and was upgraded to series regular before the end of Season 1. Gallery Lukas1.jpg|Season 1, Episode 1 lucazoey3.jpg|Season 1, Episode 8 Luca1.jpg|Season 1, Episode 10 Luca2.png|Season 1, Episode 11 Luca hall.jpg|Season 1, Episode 13 lucadance.jpg|Season 1, Episode 13 lucazoey5.jpg|Season 2, Episode 2 Lucazoey1.jpg|Season 2, Episode 2 luca7.jpg|Season 2, Episode 11 Trivia References